Zhenji
Zhen Ji (甄姫 or 甄姬, Japanese: Shin Ki; Korean: Gyeon Hui), called Zhen Luo (甄宓) in the Taiwanese and Chinese versions of the games, first appeared in Dynasty Warriors 3. She is Cao Pi's wife and is the only female character in Wei. She was originally one of Yuan Xi's wives but this is not always mentioned in the games. Role in Games :"Ahh.. Such a beautiful flower to be found on the battlefield." ::―Cao Pi Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, she makes a cameo appearance on Yuan Shao's side at Jie Ting. Her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends occurs after Yuan Shao's defeat and the coming destruction of his three sons. It mainly entails the moment when Cao Pi first laid eyes on Zhen Ji. Stricken by her beauty, he orders his troops to pause and beckons for her to join him. Yuan Xi overhears the conversation and is confident that his wife would not turn on him so easily, calling Cao Pi a fool. Players are given the choice to choose either husband, which they do by running towards either mate. Once Zhen Ji has decided on the love of her life, they drive out the third wheel together. She is depicted as Yuan Xi's bored wife in Dynasty Warriors 5. While fighting at Guan Du, she meets Cao Pi, who tells her to abandon the Yuan family and realize her true potential under him. She drives him back but, after the battle's conclusion, the Yuan family crumbles after their leader's death. Wanting to satisfy her new found passion and sharing her new husband's vision, she faithfully follows Cao Pi in his campaigns. During their last battle with Wu, she leads an attack force through He Fei Castle on the behalf of her beloved. Once Wei unifies the land, the narrative states that she lives the rest of her days in happiness. She shares her Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with the Qiao sisters and Yue Ying. Together with their husbands, Zuo Ci challenges them to see which lord is worthy of the Imperial Seal. During the battle, she clashes with Yue Ying once the two bicker over the worth of their respective mates. When she gains the seal, Zhen Ji hands it to Cao Pi as a symbol of her undying devotion to him. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhen Ji appears as one of the last lines of defense for Yuan Shao's supply base at Guan Du. After this battle, she fights with her second husband in Wei. During Cao Pi's Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, she and Yuan Xi arrive as reinforcements for Yuan Shao at He Bei. Cao Pi immediately tries to court with her, which angers Yuan Xi. If Cao Pi wins over her husband, she will be impressed by his strength and agrees to follow him. She also appears in Zhang He's story and encourages him to follow his own desires. Warriors Orochi Like many officers of Wei, Zhen Ji is an unwilling servant of Orochi in the first game. As his servant, she appears to prevent Nō's escape during one of Wu's Gaiden stages. When her husband declares independence, Zhen Ji decides to follow suite by seizing control of Liang Province from Dong Zhuo. Kotaro arrives as reinforcements for the tyrant, creating an illusion of her husband and throwing her into confusion. She is rescued by her love and she joins his army. She faithfully stays by his side in Warriors Orochi 2. In her dream stage, she teams up with Nō and Xiao Qiao. They work together to rescue maidens captured by Dong Zhuo. Humorously, one of the tyrant's victims is her humiliated husband who is trapped in a garrison. Zhen Ji rescues him after she impresses the guards with her beauty. Character Information Personality Zhen Ji is a dignified and proud noblewoman who yearns to find personal satisfaction in battle. Her elegance and beauty have enchanted many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be simultaneously dangerous. Since she loves to flaunt her natural talents, her pride with her status borderlines arrogance and makes her seem smug. Though she acts hostile towards him on their first meeting, she genuinely grows devoted to Cao Pi during their time together. She affectionately addresses him as "My beloved" or "My lord" (我が君, Waga kimi). Like Diao Chan, her sexually suggestive phrases are often cut in the English script. In recent games, she also has a minor rivalry with Yue Ying as the women argue over who has the better mate. Should they meet on the field in Dynasty Warriors 6, they will berate their rival's husband and grow angered if insulted. Appearance Zhen Ji usually wears revealing clothes, mostly in her chest and legs, and also uses bluish tones as a sign for her dedication to Wei. She is also accented with streaks of fur, feathers and golden colors that can represent her nobility and high-class. Voice Actors * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Eun Yeoung Seon - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Lee Jam Yeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Yuko Sumitomo - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Zhen Ji (Quotes) *"Dance to my tune!" *"Even if I die here, it would have been for my lord." *"Such deviousness... I would be impressed if I wasn't so disgusted!" *"I will never leave your side again, my lord.!" *"I could play a little something for you, if you'd like." *"I have no regrets. I will fight for you!" *"Bow your head!" *"Away with you!" *"Ha! Filthy peasants." *"I shall play a requiem for you!" *"You can not hide from me!" *"Oh, you take those words back or I'll tear your tongue right out of your throat!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset * : Plays her flute that makes an orb that explodes after a short while. * , : Turns around and lifts her foot into the air. * , , : Zhen Ji struts and slaps, advancing with each step. * , , , : Turns around and launches her leg backwards. * , , , , : She rises her flute in the air, sending all adjacent foes upwards. * , , , , , : Plays a note from her flute, sending out a shockwave. * : Zhen Ji continuously plays her flute in a rhythm, sending out circular shockwaves. Horse Moveset * : Zhen Ji swings to each side, and kicks. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to both sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 6 :She shares her attacks with Diao Chan. See Cloned Moveset#Whip for more details. :Special attack: Fire: sets off multiple eruptions of fire in random areas surrounding Zhen Ji. When used on a base, the base is engulfed in fire and all opposing base forces inside of it are damaged. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Zhen Ji fights for the Wei forces, wielding a large golden flute she uses to strike her enemies with. Her attacks are very fast making her one of the fastest fighting warriors, but leave openings, allowing enemies to strike her down. One advantage to her style is found in some of her combo attacks as well as her Musou attack, which allow you to knock out all surrounding enemies, as opposed to those just in front of you. In Dynasty Warriors 6, the main differences she has from Diao Chan are her Fire special and her charge attacks having an ice element. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Dark Moon Flute *Base Attack: 42 *Stage: Battle of Chang Ban *Requirements: Defeat Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang. Defeat Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei in a duel. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Twilight Flute *Base Attack: 45 *Attributes: Level 18 Dragon Amulet, Level 10 Nanman Armor, Level 13 Horned Helm, Level 20 Seven Star Sash :Stage: Encounter at Yi Province :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: Go outside the castle into Cao Pi's army and Zhen Ji will defect to Cao Pi's army. Then, defeat all enemy generals and sub-generals except Yuan Xi, and achieve an 150 K.O. count. Or, do the opposite and stay inside the castle with Yuan Xi, and defeat every general and sub-general save for Cao Pi, and achieve an 150 K.O. count. :Strategy: # Join Cao Pi's army by exiting the castle at the beginning of the stage. # After converting to the Wei army, go back into the castle right away. The castle will close, and a message says Zhen Ji will be isolated. # Defeat all ememy officers and sub-officers except Yuan Xi. # Get 150 KOs. # Level 11 message. Note: Getting isolated may not be a requirement. If you missed a sub-officer by accidentally killing his officer, you can get an extra 50 KOs to compensate for that. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Dark Moon Flute *Stage: Battle of He Fei Castle (Wei) *Location: On Sun Quan's boat, past Zhou Tai. *Requirements: Achieve a 300 K.O. count, and rendezvous with Cao Pi. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Zhen Luo, formally Empress Wenzhao (文昭皇后, literally, "the civil and diligent empress"), was the first wife of Wei's first emperor, Cao Pi ― although she was never empress while she was alive. Her other names include Zhen Mi (甄宓), Zhen Shi (甄氏), and Zhen Furen (甄夫人). Yuan Shao, the most powerful warlord at the time, was defeated by Cao Cao at the Battle of Guan Du in 200, and died in 202. After his death, his sons Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang became involved in internecine struggles against each other in trying to control their father's vast domain, and this allowed Cao Cao to play them off against each other, eventually conquering all of the Yuans' territory. While he was still campaigning against the Yuans, he was able to capture Yecheng in 204, and his son Cao Pi, who accompanied him, saw Lady Zhen and became obsessed with her beauty. Even though her husband Yuan Xi was still alive at this point (and would remain so until 207), Cao Pi forced her to marry him as his wife. Eight months later, she gave birth to Cao Rui ― leading to incessant gossip that Cao Rui was actually biologically Yuan Xi's son, not Cao Pi's, although that appeared to be rather unlikely given that Yuan Xi had been away from Yecheng for quite some time before Cao Pi married Lady Zhen. Nevertheless, the rumors became a source of tension between Cao Pi and Lady Zhen. Cao Pi's other favorite, Guo Nüwang, took full advantage of the rumors to increase the tension. Eventually, Lady Zhen lost the favor of Cao Pi. When he forced Emperor Xian of Han to abdicate to him and thus established Wei in 220, he set his capital at Luo Yang but did not summon Lady Zhen from Yecheng to join him. Lady Zhen became upset, and Lady Guo reported her anger to Cao Pi, further angering him. In 221, he sent messengers to force her to commit suicide. Her rival Guo Nüwang would become empress the next year. After Lady Zhen's son Cao Rui became emperor in 226, he honored her posthumously as an empress, although he also honored Empress Guo as empress dowager. In 235, Empress Ji died under controversial circumstances with many historians believing that Cao Rui had found out her role in Lady Zhen's death and forced her to commit suicide. Romance of the Three Kingdoms After the Battle of Guan Du, Zhen Shi is taken prisoner and an Officer informs Cao Pi of a rumor that the prisoner named Zhen Shi is said to be a beautiful maiden. Cao Pi agrees to meet her and the two first meet at the city where Zhen Shi is held captive. As soon as he saw her he quickly became enamored by her and was surprised at how beautiful she really was. Cao Pi asked her hand in marriage stating that it would be to her advantage and Zhen Shi replies "I am your prisoner. Do I have any other choice?" and she accepts his offer as she understood her situation clearly. They were soon married in The 8th month of 202. Soon after they had a child named Cao Rui who would later become Emperor Ming of Wei. Gallery Image:Zhenji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 artwork Image:310506203zhen Ji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Zhenji-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhenji-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhenji cg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhenji-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Zhenji-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait File:Zhenji-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters